Inuyasha: Demonic Hearts
by DreamCreater XIII13
Summary: When your heart is cursed from the day your born...Will you find a home?
1. Chapter 1

What happnes when **you** kill the one you love?  
>What happnes when it <strong>wasnt<strong> you?  
>What do you do when <span>everyone you love<span> trys to **kill you**?  
>Can you find a <span>home<span>?  
>Or will you find <strong><span>death<span>**?

The Arrow Will Break Freeing Those Who Can Save Her.


	2. Chapter 2

The bow raised to Kagomes heart, arow in hand,  
>" If i cant have my Inuyashe, Then you cant either. Ka-Go-Me. " Kikiyo placed the arrow on thw bow and shot.<br>Kagome let out a high pitched scream,  
>" Kagome! " Songo yealled in sync with Miroku. The aroow was going to pierce Kagome when Songo pusehed her out of the way.<br>" Songo! " Shipo yelled. Miroku Grabed Songo, and kissed her before ther arrow pierced the two. Kagome landed on the ground  
>tears in her eyes,<br>" Fox Fire! " Shipo yelled jumping up.  
>" Shipo No! " Kagome cryed out pleading. Kikiyo sealed Shipo to the trunk of the tree right under Songo and Mirokus feet.<br>Kilala Jumped up to defend everyone, but she to was sealed, she was sealed right above her master. Kagome began to cry,  
>Kikiyo reacher for another arrow, she pulledthe last one and stedied her aim.<br>" With my final arrow i shall take what is most precious to you. INUYASHA! " Kikiyo fired her arrow, Kagome stood there,  
>frozen,<br>" Kagome! " Inuyashe yelled, grabing her by the arm and pulling her into his arms. The arrow pierced them. Kagomes hands sliped  
>off Inuyashas back.<br>" ...Ka..Gome...Im..Sorr... " Inuyashe said before sliping away.  
>" Inuyashe you fool. You sacrafice yourself alongside her? Well this time in 50 years the arrow will kill you. Ill see you<br>then, my love. " Kikiyo sank into the ground, her spirit catchers following her into the depths of hell.

- 1 year latter -  
>A lovely little melody floated from a cave hidden behind a waterfall, A fox mother had just given birth.<br>" You will be the truth of us, even if were a sin, i believe you'll be accepted 'cuz your who you are. " The mother sang to  
>her pups. A few wolfs jumped into the cave, the fox changed to a girl with a foxes tail, she growled then calmed,<br>" Koga. " The fox girl said sweetly, her voice so filled with love it seemed to radiate off of her. Koga kept a straight,  
>serious face while examining the pups, than his eyes fell upon the fox girl, her tail waged.<br>" Rui, The head of the northern fox tribe. These pups are half fox and half wolf, " Koga began in a serious voice, he  
>shooed the wolfs away, turning to back to the fox, " And there...So cute! "<br>He finished blushing in a very existed, overjoyed voice. Rui laughed,  
>" Oh Koga. You silly little wolf. " Koga cleared his throat and asked,<br>" Um...Can I...Well...Uh... "  
>" Can you what Koga? "<br>" Can i...Uh...Name...The boys. " Koga pleaded with a small puppy pout. Rui laughed,  
>" Of course, ill name the girls. " Rui looked down to the five pups laying by her tummy, using her tail, she put a<br>border between them. " These are the boys. " she said looking to the left of her tails border where three small pups lay  
>asleep. Koga gave it a bit of thought then said,<br>" You, " Pointing to an all black pup, " Shall be...Takeshi. And you, " Pointing to a brown pup with a white neck, " Shall  
>be...Morio. And you, " he said pointing to an all black pup with a white x shape on his chest, " Shall be...Atsushi. "<br>Koga looked to Rui,  
>" Well? Did i name my sons right? " Rui gave him an approving nod than said,<br>" I shall name you, " Her eyes fell on a light pink pup with a white heart  
>shape on her chest, " Will be Ai, Meaning Love. And you, " she said her eyes falling on the smallest pup, Her white fur<br>white as snow, A half heart shape on her left ankle in black fur, and One black ear, " You will be Eri, Meaning Protector. "  
>" Rui, I. I don't think that's a good name for her. I mean, Moiro is a fox, the rest wolfs, but...that ones, both. "<br>The two looked to the runt, two tails were there, one a fox tail one a wolfs. The fox tail a nice light brown, almost white,  
>the wolf tail a dark brown, almost black.<br>" hat only proves something. It proves that two different clans like us can come together and be happy. Its proof that our  
>love was not in vain. " Koga thought about it than said,<br>" Okay. Eri, The- " Rui cut him of with,  
>" No. Asuka, The one who can change us all. " Koga looked to his wife, than back to the small frail pup. ' Smell of tomorrow?<br>dose she think this little runt will- ' Rui coughed blood into her hands, Koga rushed to her aid,  
>" Rui! Are you alright? Is it the shards? " She looked at her worried husband, she wiped the blood form her mouth and<br>placed her hand over her heart,  
>" Koga. I'm fine. There shards embedded in my heart are the reason i'm still alive, " She gently placed her hand on his cheek,<br>" I'm fine. Because i'm with you. " Koga smiles a small smile, he loved his wife more than anything, even more than he loved  
>Kagome. Rui Turned back into a fox, curling up around her pups, and falling asleep. Koga fell asleep by her side surrounded<br>by his wolf pack. Years passes happy for them, every so often Rui went to visit the cursed place of where Koga's first love  
>had been sealed,<br>" At least you were sealed in the arms of the one you love. " She would always whisper to the wind. Its been 9 years since  
>the pups were born.<p> 


End file.
